epicrapbattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Epic Rap Battle of History 4: Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga
this is the 4th installment in the Epic Rap Battles of History series. This Battle is between former Alaskan Governor Sarah Palin and Music Sensation Lady Gaga. this battle was released on January 12, 2011. Lyrics Sarah Palin Oh boy look what we have here a transvestite with a keyboard trying to be freak of the year. Your voice sounds like a rooster having sex with a frog they put a lot of lipstick on you but you still look like a dog. Put down that teacup honey go put on some pants and stop letting little monsters teach you how to dance and you may be Gaga but you ain't lady at all. I've seen those outfits you've wearing that takes big balls. Lady Gaga I think I'd rather elect a smurf than vote for you governor of Alaska? That's like the principal of a home school you are the sum of everything I despise with the most disfunctional family since the Jackson fucking five just trust me you fifteen minutes of fame came and went go back to your igloo spend some time with your kids before they're pregnant you frigid little body couldn't even handle what I do I think the truth is Sarah my music just scares you Sarah Palin Your music doesn't scare me Im a mother of five I killed moose with my bare hands before you were alive everything you do is just a re-run of Madonna your fans are in a frenzy like a bunch of gay piranha. Lady Gaga I sound more intelligent than you when I fart I wonder if you even know how to spell the word art you don't belong in politics you belong in a hockey game. History will regret you like John McCain. Cast Lisa Nova as Sarah Palin Nice Peter as Lady Gaga Epic Lloyd as John McCain Results as of August 30, 2012 Sarah Palin is winning with 70% of the votes and Lady Gaga has 30% of the votes according to Epicrapbattlesofhistory.com Trivia this is the first Rap Battle to feature two Women Characters (although one is portrayed by a Man) this is also the first Rap Battle to feature two living people the lines "a Transvestite with a keyboard", "You may be Gaga but you ain't a lady at all" and "I've Seen those outfits you've been wearing that takes big Balls" are all references to the myth that Lady Gaga has both male and female genetalia, its also referenced by Nice Peter (a male) playing Lady Gaga in the rap. "little Monsters" are what Lady Gaga calls her fans. the line "go back to your Igloo, Spend some time with your kids before they're pregnant" is a reference to Sarah's daughter Bristol being pregnant despite being very young. "everything you do is just a re-run of Madonna" is in reference to many people stating that Lady Gaga has been doing a lot of the same things Madonna has. "go back to your Igloo", "your Frigid little body", and "you belong in a Hockey Game" are all lines mocking Sarah Palin as being from Alaska. Sarah Palin's Line "I'm a Mother of 5" is accurate, she has a Son named Track who was born in 1989, then 3 Daughters, Bristol, born in 1990, Willow, born in 1994, and Piper, born in 2001, and then another Son named Trig who was born in 2008.